


Fine

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, lingerie fetish, voyerism, wanton slutty shameless Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux wears lingerie and puts on a little show for Ren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short drabble because I find Hux in lingerie just too delicious...
> 
> Artwork: courtesy of Festeringsilence.tumblr.com

 

Hux was waiting for Ren wearing only his greatcoat. 

Ren knew not why he had been summoned.  He had only received a com stating that Ren was expected in the General’s private chambers immediately.

There had been no explanation of where Hux had been.  Where Hux had gone. 

He didn’t owe Ren one

Ren didn’t own him.

Hux had been coy.  When Ren gave a questioning glance at why Hux chose to wear that heavy coat in the comfort of his temperature controlled room…Hux had only gave a sly, slutty smirk.  Slowly he had pulled the coat open revealing the exquisitely wrapped treasure within. 

Ren loved it when Hux was like this…in one of his wanton, whorish moods…sprawled back on his bed like a cheap cantina whore…pale ivory skin set against the stark black of that dyed gaberwool of his greatcoat.  Eyes glazed with lust and those lips of his full and pouting (and begging for Kylo’s cock).

Tonight Hux had upped the ante...taken things to the next level. 

His slender, lithe body was wrapped in silk and whisper thin stockings.   The crowning touch was a severe corset laced up oh so very tight about the General’s already slender waist.  All trappings were black as a starless night.

When he first saw the General’s fine adornments, Ren just about came undone right there, his cock surging with a low dull throb in his trousers. 

Hux stayed him with a word, “Wait.”  He barely spoke above a whisper but his voice filled Kylo’s head, filled it with the promise of pleasures to come.

Ren watched in rapt silence as Hux reclined back against the heap of plump pillows allowing his coat to spread open.  He lay there, with the paleness of his skin set against the black of his coat.  Hux was like some rare jewel presented to Ren, a gift beyond measure.

“You may not touch…just yet…Ren.  Enjoy me first…watch.  Think of the ways I can please you.”  Hux’s voice was low and husky with lust.

Looking Ren straight in the eyes Hux slowly allowed his slender hands to wander down his tight, lean torso that was oh so gloriously enhanced by that corset.  Slowly he took them further down.  Slowly, oh so achingly slow, they continued their meandering journey finally pausing and then rubbing his engorged cock straining against the delicate black lace of the panties he wore.

“Do you like what you see, Ren?  Does this please you?  Am I beautiful for you?”

Ren only nodded.  His own hands were doing some wandering of their own and had found the hot hardness caged within his pants.  He gripped his hard length firmly and slowly began to pump.”  A small moan escaped his lips.

The General continued his little performance, rubbing his cock all the harder, eyes closed and head thrown back beautifully exposing his pale, slender throat.

Oh how Ren wanted to squeeze it… make Hux moan and beg.  Put some pretty red marks on that pale alabaster flesh.  Hear Hux as he struggled to breathe. He refrained.

Hux slowly slid his arms from his coat to allow him free range of motion to tease and entice.  His hand slipped into those panties and began furiously pumping his cock.  He bucked his hips and slid his legs enticingly on the satiny coverlet, whimpering softly.

Hux then took his free hand and began to suckle on his gloved fingers as if he were sucking Ren’s cock, all the while moaning and writhing, pushing his fingers so far into his mouth he almost gagged himself.  Almost.  After a few moments he withdrew his fingers, the leather of his gloves slicked and wet.  Looking Ren dead in the eyes he smirked as he lifted his ass off of the bed, reached down, and slowly began to work those slicked fingers into his ass.

Ren began to tremble.  He wasn’t sure just how much he was meant to endure.

Hux slowly worked his fingers deeper into his tight opening, moaning louder  the further he got them in, working them slow and deep, finger fucking himself as he furiously pumped his cock.

“Ren….now…I want you to cum on me.  Now.”

Ren didn’t need another invitation and with a low growl stood over the General’s writhing form.

It didn’t take long.  Ren’s cock was primed and ready and all it took was a few hard strokes before his cock erupted spurting thick streamers of cum on the General’s flushed chest.

Hux reached his climax then with a choked cry and his cum mingled with Ren’s to form a rather impressive puddle.

Hux shivered as the last vestiges of his orgasm faded before giving Ren a smirk.  “Nice shot, Ren.”


End file.
